Together in Death
by BigJ1996
Summary: Major character Death. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OF CRIMINAL MINDS


I do not own any characters of Criminal Minds or Criminal Minds!

Once the team had come back after finding and killing Ian Doyle, the man who "killed" Emily Prentiss they were welcomed by someone that shocked everyone except Hotch and JJ. Everyone came in to hug her except for Dr. Reid.

Reid was consumed by Anger when Emily tried to hug him even pushed her away and took off walking down to the Elevator when he turned around to Hotch calling his name. Hotch told him if he blamed anyone to blame him. It was my idea to keep everyone safe. Reid asked him why didn't he tell them, and why JJ let him come to her house pouring his heart out; for 10 weeks.

Reid I know you're angry and hurting right now… but (reid spoke up) Hotch you don't know how the hell i'm feeling so do not pretend who know how the hell i feel. (reid turned to ding sound of the elevator opening. Hotch grabbed his arm and Reid did something that shocked everyone; Spencer turned around grabbing Hotch by his shirt and throwing him against the wall. Everyone came running out trying to get Reid off Hotch he pushed them back, and told Hotch to not ever touch him again.

Reid what has gotten into you, JJ asked not liking this Reid. You to lied to me and you wanna Ask what the hell is wrong with me, Reid never cussed so it threw Everyone for a loop. Spence we are sorry, No Jennifer,( reid only called her that when he was extremely Angry, which was not often) do not fucking call me Spence again, that was ok when you were a friend, not now. Emily tried to grab him, Reid said no do not touch me Emily.

You know Im glad this happen because it made me see how all of you really are; I'm glad I did not do this before, taking out a velvet colored box and tossing it Emily… Emily opened it and gasped at reid. Reid what is…. Emily the day before you died wanting to propose but I am glad I did not…. with that Reid turning to get it the elevator when the door closed Emily started crying…

3 DAYS LATER

No one has seen or talked to Reid since that day Emily returned. JJ went to show Emily her grave, when they pulled up they got out of the car and was walking to where her grave and headstone is. When they were getting close and they noted someone sitting in front of her headstone, it was Spencer. The girls saw Reid pulling out his gun out of his holster. They started running to where he was. They got to him just before he pointed his gun under his chin. Emily started yelling…. saying No Reid, put the gun down… please, I'm sorry i did this to you, please don't do it…

JJ dialing Hotch's number. hello said hotch on JJ's phone…

Hotch it Reid, he is a Emily's grave with a gun pointed at himself under his chin… Emily's trying to talk to him. Get the team and get here ASAP! I'm on my way. While Hotch and JJ were talking, Emily was trying to talk to Reid. Reid why would kill yourself. Because Emily i couldn't be with you you in Life, and I still love you with all of the breath in my body, but I am ready to die. I love you Emily, (blowing a kiss to her) reid put his gun under his head and pulled the trigger. Emily went over to grab his lifeless body pulling him to her crying and saying I love you Spencer Reid, and i will love you forever.

JJ came running to where Emily and Spencer's lifeless body was. Emily saw an envelope in his other hand and opened it…

To the love of my life,

emily i am so, so sorry for doing this to you.

i hope this letter finds you, i am sorry but i felt so lost

when i thought you died. i lost all hope in never going

to be able to see you again. i was going to do this

anyway on the anniversary of your death to be

with you in the afterlife.

i love you and i hope you can forgive me.

love you always,

dr. spencer reid

Emily gave him one last kiss, Emily turned to JJ and said; JJ can you do me one favor. JJ said of course Em…. JJ i want to give you this, "Emily pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her"

to jennifer,

i want you to make sure that mine and spencer's

graves are next to each other. i love him and i knew he was

doing this that's why i had you to bring me here, i went to his house

and found a letter addressed to me, that read when, where, and why

he was doing this. so i wanted you to be here when i joined the love

of my life in heaven… i also want you to have my tombstone to read

emily reid

october 12, 1970-

october 17, 2011

"together in death, because they could be in life"

spencer reid

october 28, 1981-

october 17, 2011

"together in death, because they could be in life"

i love you all jj

sincerely,

mrs. emily reid

When JJ was done reiding the letter she heard a gunshot and looked up and saw Emily holding Reid's hand with the same gunshot wound as Spencer, she started crying when she heard the BAU team coming. Hotch picked up JJ and she handed Hotch the letters to him and walked away

The End


End file.
